South Park Goes to Cali
by mistyblue00
Summary: The South Park gang goes on a trip to California over their summer break and befriend Carlee Watson (OC) and her friends. Follow them on the crazy adventures they'll have together! ACCEPTING OCS!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is the prologue for my story, I hope you like it! I will be accepting 5 ****OCs, ****and I'll be choosing who to pick based off of how well your character is put together, so make sure they're interesting! The OC form is at the bottom of the page..please PM IT TO ME! I won't accept OCs posted by review.**

KYLE POV:

I sighed and looked at the clock again. There were only a few minutes left until school was officially over. I really didn't want to listen to Mr. Mackey's presentation on how we shouldn't be reckless this summer and to stay away from drugs and alcohol, so I turned to look at my classmates. They were all leaning forward in their seats with eager faces, waiting for Mr. Garrison to excuse us all to start our summer. Mr. Garrison cut Mr. Mackey off mid-sentence to let us out early. Wow, something good must have happened between him and Mr. Slave because I wouldn't think of him to do something as nice as that.

I bolted out of the classroom and waited for Stan by the door. As soon as I caught sight of the familiar red poof-ball hat, I grabbed his jacket and pulled him out of the crowd of kids desperately trying to get as far away from South Park High School as they can.

"Oh, hey Kyle. Happy summer!" Stan said, his face bright and cheerful.

"Yeah, you too! Are you excited for the trip?" I asked.

The trip" is the prize of a little competition all the grades participate in. Whichever grade has the best grade point average gets to pick a place to travel to, and this year the 10th grade won. We chose to go to California. Stan grinned.

"Yes! Tomorrow is the only day where I'm fine with waking up at 4 AM."

"Yeah, but it's still going to be tough."

We had to go to school at 4 tomorrow morning because that's where the charter bus was meeting us. We would have to travel about 14 hours to get to Santa Monica, and Mr. Garrison wanted to get there as soon as possible. He even offered to drive the bus because he didn't want to stop overnight at some cheap hotel so the driver could rest, but Mr. Garrison wasn't permitted to do that, so we'll just have to wait and see what happens. I smiled a little at the thought of Mr. Garrison having road rage. That was probably some sight.

"I'm gonna go clean out my locker. I'll meet you outside, okay?"

Stan broke apart from me and made his way to his locker. I already cleaned my locker out, so I decided to talk to Kenny until Stan was finished. He stopped wearing his hood last year because his voice got deeper and no one could understand him anymore. Boy, you should've been there the first day he came to school without wearing his hood. It was a big surprise for all of us. I walked up to him and he smiled at me.

"Hey Kenny, are you excited to go to California?"

"Hell yeah! I'm going to spend everyday at the beach, checking out the babes. Do you think I'll score?"

I laughed at that.

"I don't know, maybe California girls act different compared to the girls here.."

"Good point, they're probably really hard to get. Damn, I knew I should've worked out more. My abs aren't ready yet! I'm gonna run to the gym...I'll see you tomorrow!"

Kenny walked out the door in a hurry. I laughed at his foolishness, thinking he could get abs by tomorrow. I wonder if any girls will go for him...

**Name:**

**Nickname (if they have one):**

**Age (canons are 16):**

**Birthday:**

**Gender:**

**Sexual Orientation (Straight, gay, bi...):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Outfit (Keep in mind that it's summer!):**

**Swimsuit:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush and why you like them (sorry, Stan is taken!):**

And this is my OC(:

**Name:** Carlee Watson

**Nickname: **None

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** March 14

**Gender:** Female

**Sexual Orientation: **Straight

**Appearance:** Carlee has wavy sun-bleached hair that reaches her mid-back. She has lightly tanned skin and a toned body. Her eyes are hazy blue color.

**Personality:** Carlee is the life of the party. She brings fun wherever she goes and can't go in a room without being unseen because of her loudness. She laughs at everything, and can come across as a bit obnoxious by pessimistic people. She always tries to find the light in dim situations, and is always looking on the brightside. She is very oblivious to things that are going on around her which some people find quite amusing. Carlee is a very good listener, and is really good at keeping secrets, so people usually go to her when they need to get something off their chest.

**Outfit:** A light blue tanktop that is cropped, white denim shorts, and black low-tops.

**Swimsuit:** She wears a solid purple bikini. When she is surfing, she wears a black long-sleeved rash guard over her bikini top.

**Likes:** Surfing, soccer, people, parties, pranks, turtles

**Dislikes:** Spiders, sad people, golf, boring things

**Crush and why you like them:** Stan because she loves his positive attitude and the fact that he's athletic. She finds athletic guys really attractive.


End file.
